titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendoline Dale
The ace of the martial arts team, extremely skilled in Aikido and Judo. Has won some international competitions, which have put her in the map for the olympics. Due to this, she entered Zeus High school. Gwendoline is the kind of person that gets embarrassed very easily, which tends to make interacting with her a bit hard, as she tends to have very knee-jerk reactions. Background Not much is known about Gwendoline's background, thanks to her tendency to keep to herself and the very few social contacts she has. Apparently orphaned at an early age, she was picked up by a buddhist temple somewhere in Asia, where she was taught martial arts. She then, for reasons unknown, abandoned the temple and ended, somehow, in North America, were she was scouted by Zeus' talent hunters, and she gladly accepted the invitation. It is said that her stunted social abilities are because of her upbringing, but no details about it are known, as Gwendoline herself never talks about her past. A complete and utter prodigy in martial arts, the kind that is said to only show up once every thousand years, Gwen's knowledge of the combat arts is incredibly extensive, although her area of specialty lies within Judo and Aikido, as well as an unknown martial art that seems associated to her temple, and seems to make extensive usage of palm strikes. Personality Describing Gwendoline as shy is a mistake a lot of people make: in a word, Gwendoline is awkward. Painfully awkward. It is not that she lacks the desire to interact with others, as much as she simply lacks the capacity to do so: she doesn't know how to talk with other people of her age, which manifests in her incredible capacity to get tied in her own words, or to say the worst possible thing without meaning to. Completely lacking in knowledge about social habits, she always ends up goofing up and embarrassing herself in a social situation, and often making people angry when she doesn't mean to. As someone of such characteristics, Gwen has had a lot of trouble obtaining friends, and often ends up dedicating her time to her spartan training as well as developing her hobbies, most of which are unknown apart from her liking of flowers, which she always tries to grow unsuccessfully. In general, her passion seems to be mostly centered on martial arts, and she could be called a true nerd when it comes to them, and her awkwardness tends to disperse if the topic is brought up, as she has a great deal of knowledge to dispense, which makes her feel more secure. A firm believer of practice and hard work, her role in the Martial Arts team of Zeus High School ends up being more as a coach than anything else, and she ends up helping other members with their training, although few can keep up with her. Despite being called a prodigy, she hardly seems to acknowledge her talent, keeping to her training with enviable consistency. In fact, most people are surprised (or not that surprised) to discover that Gwen doesn't seem to think much of herself, or understand what the big deal with her capacities is, although she is capable to precisely gauging someone's skill in martial arts in comparison to hers. After falling into the Warped World along with the rest of the school, she has shown a caring side that worries about her acquaintances and the effects the new World is having on them and their mental health: however due to her lacking social skills, she is unable to do much. Role Will be filled later. Relationships She could be said to be friends with Hiyori Fontaine, the actual leader of the team, but there exists some tensions between them, as Hiyori envies Gwendoline's skills, while Gwen herself has troubles communicating with her and wishes she could be as lively as she is. She is also somewhat acquainted with Rowina Besley thanks to their shared interest in plants. Apart from that, she has developed more recently an acquaintanceship with Alexandra Gray and Rosary Flowers, one through their shared interest in martial arts, and the other after a rather awkward conversation in which Gwendoline asked Rosary to help her come up with a way to talk with one of her teammates that had been greatly affected by her boyfriend's death. Apart from these, no other relationships are known. Abilities Gwendoline's Spiritual Power is unknown. Her focus lies on Martial Arts, and she has acquired domain over three different styles: Aikido, Judo, and the unknown martial art taught in the temple she resided in during her childhood. She also has shown an ability to read the flow of others' movements and to disrupt it. Most of her capacities remain, however, an enigma. Trivia *Due to her ample knowledge and mastery of martial arts, Gwen can be said to be one of the few NPCs in Zeus High School that start the story in an higher level than the PCs, in a way. *Although she is not lacking in smarts, Gwen's lack of focus in her studies makes her scores pretty average. She's especially terrible when it comes to maths, and often needs a great deal of help with the subject. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Zeus High School Category:Survivors